Kaiken Alku
by Akikonomu
Summary: Darth Sidious taivuttelee mestarinsa Darth Plagueisin vielä kerran luomaan elämää pelkästään Voiman avulla.


Yö oli jo pitkällä Darth Sidiouksen vielä valvoessa. Hän ei saanut rauhaa siltä yhdeltä ainoalta ajatukselta, mikä lymysi hänen mielensä syövereissä. Ei, se kuiskutteli hänelle, luvaten kaiken sen mitä hän vain ikinä halusikaan. Se oli niin suloinen, houkutteleva, täydellinen ajatus. Enemmänkin kuin vain ajatus: se oli mitä hienoin sekä kaunein suunnitelma, mitä koskaan kukaan saattaisi kuvitella.

Darth Sidious hymyili itsekseen mielensä aivoitusten pudotessa paikoilleen kuin suuren palapelin osat. Kyllä, hän pyrkisi toteuttamaan sen suunnitelman. Hän tiesi voivansa onnistua siinä, se ei olisi helppoa, liian paljon muuttuvia tekijöitä, mutta silti... Darth Sidiouksen pitäisi vain löytää jokin keino saada mestarinsa houkuteltua siihen mukaan ja lopulta, omaan ansaansa. Sen vanhan höppänän, joka pystyi luomaan elämää ja viivyttelemään kuolemaa, mutta joka ei pystynyt estämään oman mielensä rappiota. Darth Sidious irvisti. Hän häpesi nykyään mestariaan Darth Plagueista, jota oli ennen pitänyt mitä suurimmassa arvossa. Nykyään hän vain sai tuskastua päivä päivältä enemmän siihen, ettei hänen mestarinsa tuntunut haluavan saavuttaa enää mitään enempää, ottaa riskejä, käyttää suuria voimiaan. He voisivat hyvinkin pyrkiä valtaan ja kostaa jedeille, mutta hänen mestarinsa ei tuntunut haluavan sitä.

" Se hölmö." sihahti Darth Sidious hampaittensa välistä ja puristi kätensä nyrkkiin.

Valtaa, hän halusi rajatonta valtaa. Hän halusi nähdä kaikkien jedien kuolevan, hänen tai jonkun muun käsien kautta, sortuvan omaan suuruuteensa ja sokeuteensa. He olivat saaneet pitää valtaa tässä galaksissa jo liian kauan, nyt olisi sithien vuoro. Sithien valtakunnan, joka nousisi jedien ja Tasavallan raunioilta, ja joka tulisi kestämään aikojen loppuun saakka. Oi kyllä, aikojen loppuun saakka. Valtakunta, mikä olisi vahva ja missä vallitsisi kuri sekä rauha, ja joka olisi yksin omaan hänen. Hänen! Darth Sidious ei voinut olla nauramatta. Tuntui kuin se tuli mikä aikaisemmin oli sytyttänyt hänen henkensä liekkeihin, olisi nyt valaissut hänelle hänen polkunsa. Sidious tiesi että tämän suunnitelman toteuttaminen veisi vuosia, kenties vuosikymmeniä, mutta hän oli valmis siihen päämääränsä vuoksi. Hänen tulisi kutoa vaiti verkkojaan, juonitella varjoissa ja piileskellä pimeydessä, mutta se kaikki palkittaisiin kyllä. Sidious ei epäillyt suunnitelmaansa enää ollenkaan, vaan päätti ryhtyä toimeen mitä pikimmin. Heti aamulla, mestarinsa herättyä, hän aloittaisi. Niin paljon tehtävää, että miksi viivytellä. Darth Sidious hymyili taas itsekseen kammionsa yksinäisessä pimeydessä.

* * *

" Mestari..."

Darth Plagueis kuuli oppipojansa Sidiouksen kutsuvan häntä ja kääntyi tämän puoleen.

" Niin, Darth Sidious?"

Sidious nuolaisi nopeasti huuliaan ja alkoi puhumaan poliitikon hunajaisella äänellään:

" Mestari, olette usein kertonut minulle suurista voimistanne. Voimista, jollaisia kukaan muu ei omista kuin itse Darth Plagueis Viisas. Mutta en ole voinut olla miettimättä, että kuinka on käynyt niille lapsille, jotka olette saaneet sikiämään Voiman avulla midichlorianeista. Ovatko he myös olleet vahvoja Voimassa?"

Darth Plagueis hymähti hiljaa.

" Luuletko tosiaan että olen antanut heidän kasvaa niin vanhoiksi että olisin päässyt sen toteamaan. Yhtälailla kuten voin luoda elämää, voin myös sen riistää pois..."

Darth Plagueis kääntyi katsomaan oppipoikaansa hehkuvilla silmillään. Mutta hänen olemuksensa ei enää tehnyt mitään vaikutusta Sidioukseen, joka oli jo vuosia sitten lakannut pelkäämästä mestariaan, ymmärrettyään sen että voisi kasvaa tätäkin voimakkaammaksi sithiksi ja saavuttaa paljon enemmän. Sidious jatkoi:

" Minua kiehtoisi tietää että olisiko tuollainen lapsi vahva Voimassa. Kuvitelkaa, jos sen kaltainen oppilas olisi hyppysissämme alusta asti." Sidious puristi kätensä nyrkkiin, " Ja me voisimme muovata hänestä juuri sellaisen kuin haluaisimme. Hän olisi paitsi uskollinen mestarilleen, mutta myöskään hänelle ei varmaan olisi vierasta antautua Pimeälle Puolelle, sillä se olisi piilevänä jo hänessä itsessään."

Darth Sidious huomasi tyytyväisyydekseen mestarinsa kuuntelevan häntä. Ehkä taivuttelu ei olisikaan niin vaikeaa...

" Darth Sidious... Kuulostatte siltä kuin haluaisitte saada minut luomaan tuollaisen lapsen. Mutta en näe syytä, minulla on jo oppipoika, tai on ainakin vielä edelleen..." Darth Plagueis vastasi.

Darth Sidious yritti peitellä pettymystään mairittelevan hymyn taakse:

" Voisitte luovuttaa hänet minulle. Voisin välittää hänelle kaiken sen mitä mestarini on minulle opettanut. Hän voisi olla suureksi avuksi, meille molemmille. Kunnollisten oppipoikien löytäminen on vaarallista ja työlästä. Tähän yksilöön voisimme varmasti luottaa."

" Ymmärrän. Mutta hänen kasvattamisensa tulisi olemaan vuosien projekti. Olisitko sinä valmis siihen, sillä itse en välittäisi enää ryhtyä uudestaan mestariksi, enkä etenkään millekään keskenkasvuiselle, joka vaatisi jatkuvaa huomiotani."

Sidiouksen mielestä hänen mestarinsa kuulosti kovasti vanhalta, narisevalta vanhukselta. Hän silti hymyili edelleen.

" Ymmärrän huolenne Mestari, mutta vannon, että pitäisin huolen tuosta uudesta oppipojasta, hänen koulutuksestaan sekä kasvatuksestaan. Hän olisi minulle kuin oma perilliseni."

Darth Plagueis nyökkäsi.

" Kaikki tuo kieltämättä kuulostaa houkuttelevalta, mutta siinä piilee suuri riski. Jos aikoisimme tuon toteuttaa, tulisi meidän valita uhrimme mahdollisimman tarkasti. Hänen tulisi olla joku, jota ei kaivattaisi."

Sidious kumarsi Mestarilleen.

" Voitte jättää sen minun huolekseni, Mestari. Pyydän että vielä harkitsette ehdotustani ja jätän nyt teidät kaipaamaanne rauhaan."

Darth Sidious poistui vaivihkaa mestarinsa luota, mutta pysähtyi käytävään tämän kammion ulkopuolella. Hän hymyili leveästi. Alku oli ollut kovin lupaava. Nyt hänen vain tulisi etsiä sopiva uhri, joku sellainen, kenellä ei olisi suurtakaan merkitystä.

* * *

Darth Sidious oli seurannut naista jo useamman viikon ajan. Hän oli orja ja sopivassa iässä. Hänen raskautensa olisi lähinnä epämiellyttävää ja noloa tämän omistajille, ja tulisi varmasti salatuksi. Ja kenties olisi mahdollista, että he luopuisivat hänestä kokonaan tuon takia. Sidious ei pitänyt naista mitenkään erityisen kauniina, viehättävänä tai edes älykkäänä. Hän näytti tavalliselta rahvaan edustajalta, mutta vahvalta sekä terveeltä. Se oli kaikkea mitä naisen tarvitsi olla. Darth Sidious oli saanut mestarinsa entistä enemmän puolelleen sekä valmistautumaan suunnitelmansa toteutukseen. Vain uhri oli puuttunut, mutta tuo orja vaikutti varsin lupaavalta. Pian, varsin pian he voisivat ryhtyä toteuttamaan Sidiouksen suunnitelmaa, eikä kukaan tai mikään voisi yhdistää heitä tuohon kurjaan naiseen, jolla ei ollut muuta asemaa kuin palvella omistajaansa siivoojana. Hän oli niin väheksytty, että hänen ei edes annettu liikkua talossa päiväsaikaan. Tuo orja ei tuntenut vapautta eikä mitään oikeutta. Hän ei voisi muuta kuin hyväksyä kaiken sen mitä hänelle ikinä tapahtuukaan. Ehkä jo muutaman yön kuluttua se tapahtuisi. Hänen mestarinsa osoittaisi sen yhden ainoan asian mihin hän enää kelpaa: elämän luomisen pelkän Voiman avulla.

Sidious oli jo suunnitellut kaiken loppuun asti. Voiman avulla hän ja Darth Plagueis voisivat kätkeä itsensä mahdollisilta todistajilta, harhauttaa ja tarvittaessa tainnuttaa, sekä pyyhkiä heidän muistinsa. Tappaminen olisi liian huomiota herättävää ja siksi vaarallista. Ei, kaiken tulisi tapahtua salassa. Kukaan, ei edes tuo orja, tulisi tietämään tapahtumien todellista kulkua. Tuo nainen saisi jäädä täysin omien pelkojensa, sekä epäilystensä armoille. Sidious olisi halunnut ostaa naisen ja vartioida tätä, mutta Darth Plagueis ei ollut suostunut siihen, sanoen naisen läsnäolon olevan vain rasitukseksi itselleen, haluamatta huolehtia tästä. Sidious itse ei voinut kaksoisroolinsa takia ottaa naista haltuunsa, vaan joutui nyt tyytymään mestarinsa haluttomuuteen. Hän ei voisi tehdä muuta kuin odottaa raskauden loppuun saakka, mutta toisaalta tämä jätti paljon aikaa valmisteluille. Lapsen synnyttyä naisesta ei olisi enää mitään hyötyä, ja Sidious olisi täysin vapaa tappamaan hänet, sekä kasvattamaan tämän synnyttämän lapsen kuin omanaan. Sidious tulisi pitämään tuon lapsen hyvin lähellä itseään, jotta koulutus olisi mahdollisimman täydellinen, sekä suojellakseen oppilastaan jedeiltä, jotka saattaisivat aistia tämän mahdollisesti poikkeuksellisen suuret voimat. Ajan myötä tuo oppipoika tulisi asettumaan Sidiouksen oikeaksi kädeksi, ja hänen kauttaan Sidiouksen olisi helppoa ryhtyä toteuttamaan suunnitelmaansa.

Tänä yönä se tapahtuisi. Hänen mestarinsa tulisi luomaan uutta elämää, sekä luopumaan omastaan. Darth Sidious ei voinut olla nauramatta itsekseen. Kaikki meni niin täydellisesti kuin pitikin.

* * *

Muutamaa viikkoa myöhemmin:

Sidious oli raivoissaan. Tuo nainen, se orja, joka kantoi kohdussaan hänen entisen mestarinsa luomaa elämää, oli kadonnut. Hänen omistajansa ei ollutkaan katsonut suopeasti naisen raskautta, vaan oli päättänyt myydä tämän ennen kuin se ilmenisi liian selvästi. Darth Sidious oli kadottanut hänen jälkensä, ja oli mahdollista että tämä oli myyty jollekin aivan toiselle planeetalle ja salakuljetettu pois. Nainen oli kadonnut niin jäljettömiin, että Sidious ei ollut saanut hänen olinpaikkaansa selville edes kiduttamalla tämän entistä omistajaa. Darth Sidious tiesi vain että nainen oli myyty hutteille, joiden laaja ja vankka rikollisjärjestö oli nielaissut tämän tietämättömiin. Kukaan muu ei osannut varjella salaisuuksia kuten huttit. Niiden selville saaminen vaatisi soluttautumista itse järjestöön, ja sitä Sidious ei voinut tehdä oman asemansa tähden. Siinä piili liian suuri riski, niin suuri, ettei Sidious voinut muuta kuin luovuttaa, vaikka hänen vihansa ei ottanut laantuakseen. Hän oli seissyt siellä mestarinsa vierellä kun he olivat tunkeutuneet tuon orjattaren huoneeseen tämän nukkuessa, todistaen sen kuinka

Darth Plagueis oli asettanut kätensä tämän naisen ylle ja keskittäen kaiken voimansa sekä taitonsa, oli saanut syntymään uutta elämää. Puhdasta, täydellistä elämää, joka oli luotu Voimasta. Pian sen jälkeen Sidious itse oli raivannut mestarinsa pois tieltään tämän nukkuessa, sillä hän ei ollut tarvinnut tätä naisen raskauden varmistuttua. Mutta nyt... Hän melkein toivoi ettei olisi sitä tehnyt, vaikka olikin sitä halunnut jo vuosien ajan. Hän, Darth Sidious, oli nyt sithien suurin lordi. Hänellä ei ollut ainuttakaan haastajaa, mutta ei kyllä myöskään ainuttakaan oppipoikaa.

Sidious purki raivoaan iskemällä nyrkkinsä seinään edessään. Hän ei tuntenut kipua, mutta näki veren virtaavan rystysistään. Hänen suurin voittonsa oli ryöstetty häneltä. Sidious pystyi yhä toteuttamaan suunnitelmansa valtaannoususta, mutta tuo kosto, tuo voitto ei tulisi olemaan täydellinen ilman sitä oppipoikaa, jonka kyvyt tulisivat heittämään varjon koko galaksin ylle ja syöksemään sen ikuiseen pimeyteen. Pimeyteen jollaista vain sithit voisivat hallita ja rakastaa.

Sidious tunsi vihan yltyvän entisestään sisimmässään. Vihan entistä mestariaan, jedejä, ja oikeastaan kaikkea elävää kohtaan. Heillä oli jokaisella aina liikaa omaa tahtoa, he eivät olleet koneita, joita oli helppo hallita, sekä muokata haluamaansa suuntaan. Ei, Sidiouksen tuleva valtakunta tulisi perustumaan kurille, järjestykselle sekä ehdottomalle tottelevaisuudelle. Hänen sotilaansa tulisivat olemaan vain tahdottomia pelinappuloita, joita hän siirtelisi järjestelmästä toiseen mielihalujensa mukaan. Ja niiden johdossa tulisi olemaan hänen tuleva oppipoikansa, jollaisen hän nyt aikoi löytää, vaikka tiesikin ettei koskaan voisi löytää ketään Voimassa niin vahvaa olentoa, kuin mitä se orjanaisen kohdussaan kantama lapsi oli ollut. Sidious saisi nyt tyytyä johonkuhun heikompaan, mutta ehkä silti uskolliseen sithien perilliseen. Tämä tulisi olemaan hänen rautainen nyrkkinsä, raivaten kaikki tieltään, mutta taipuen vain yhden, mestarinsa tahtoon.

" Minun oppipoikani..." kuiskasi Darth Sidious hiljaa yksikseen ja sulki silmänsä

Vastoinkäymisestään sekä pettymyksestään huolimatta hänen päättäväisyytensä oli vain lisääntynyt entisestään, ja hän näki edelleen itsensä keisarina kaikkien yläpuolella. Halliten valtakuntaansa iänkaikkisesti, sillä ei tulisi koskaan löytymään ketään niin vahvaa sekä rohkeaa, joka uskaltaisi nousta häntä vastustamaan. He kaikki tulisivat vapisemaan pelosta hänen edessään, myös hänen oma oppipoikansa, ja siitä nimenomaan Sidious aikoi pitää huolen. He eivät tulisi tuntemaan mitään muuta kuin pelkoa, sillä kaikki toivo olisi kuollut heidän sydämistään, ikuisesti.


End file.
